Refuse compaction systems, which are typically constructed as a steel partition driven by telescopic hydraulic rams, are the leading maintenance items in the refuse hauling industry. These conventional compaction systems, which work in a hazardous and dirty environment, repeatedly suffer hydraulic leaks, hydraulic fluid contamination, and jams. In addition, the very large telescoping hydraulic rams typically used in these systems contain multiple extension stages that move very slowly due to their large fluid displacements and the limitations of the power take-off pumps. This increases the compaction time of conventional compaction system. In addition, because the conventional compaction systems are constructed from telescoping cylindrical arms in a cross configuration, as the cylindrical arms extend, each engaged stage of the cylindrical arm also reduces the overall packing force the system can apply. Finally, conventional compaction systems are heavy (i.e., increasing fuel consumption of the refuse truck), and require large volumes of hydraulic fluid to produce the required compaction forces.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a compaction system (e.g., a “packer”), including a refuse compaction system, with low friction, a fast cycle time, and that requires lower maintenance compared to conventional hydraulic compaction systems. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a compaction system that is capable of providing a full compaction load across the whole displacement range of the packer blade, while being of a lighter construction than that of conventional compaction systems.